


welcome to nap club

by minimoonp



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	welcome to nap club

Momo looked up from her book as Sam gave a disapproving groan. He was looking at a folder that Nala had left out on the living room table, it seemed new Nap Club applications had come in.

"What's the matter?" Momo inquired, curious to see what had made the ninja nerd so upset.

He shook his head, pointing at the application on top. "Aisha's joining Nap Club."

She raised a brow, sitting her book down and getting up to peer around Sam only to see it clear as day. Aisha Owari's face neatly pasted to a form of Nala (and vice president Fox's) own design.

"Nice!" she couldn't help but grin. She wondered if Cisza knew about this, he'd be so excited...in his own stoic way. A scoff brought her attention back to the matter at hand, seeing Sam's back as he started to make his way down the hall to his room.

"Nice. To think I was once safe in my own home." he muttered. This in and of itself was a fallacy, but a guy could dream couldn't he? Poor thing, it was hard to keep up.

When he left, she glanced back down at the application--no, scratch that, applications, there was definitely more than one in the folder. It was a wonder Nala left this out for wandering eyes to see, she was usually so careful about keeping them in her room. Maybe she got flustered Momo thought, and laughed a little to herself. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to take a peek and see who else had joined, right? Sliding Aisha's app to the side, she almost choked when she saw the next one. Talk about getting flustered.

"Teddy??" she blurted out, a surprised look on her face. What? Really?

As if to confirm the fact, someone poked their head into the living room. None other than Theodore Evans himself. "You rang?"

Her head shot up, hands slamming the folder closed with as much haste as she could muster.

"T-Teddy, hi! Hey there! Hello!"

He shot her a quirky gap-toothed smile, "Those certainly are greetings. Hey!"

"You bet they are." she gave a nervous laugh. Please give her strength. "You joined nap club? That's a surprise."

Momo took her seat back on the couch, and Teddy followed suit; taking a seat beside her as she once again moved her book out of the way.

"Well, Aisha made me sign up really. No offense to Nala, since I must say I actually was a bit curious about this whole Nap Club thing. What do you do here, is really just that self explanatory? Just a cuddle pile in sleeping bags or something?"

"Heh, you wish it was that self explanatory. Sure people nap, but it's not mandatory. Half the time kids are eating snacks, and watching movies. I'd probably be called a liar if I ever said this club started out with healthy snacks." She couldn't help but grin. So many kids, so many birthdays to celebrate. "We have a lot of cake."

"Hmm, well I do like cake!"

"Then this sounds like the club for you~!"

Their shoulders shook as the two shared a laugh. It was certainly going to be interesting seeing him around, well more than usual. Probably vice versa as well.

"So, are you in the Nap Club too?" Teddy asked. Nala was president, was Momo like vice prez? Wait that was a fox or something. Treasurer? No, that didn't sound right.  
She nodded in reply, "I'm just an honorary member, I live here after all. She can't just keep us in our room until club is over, not that she'd want to. Sometimes these kids just don't want to go home."

"Well at least that means they must be enjoying themselves." He proposed. "Well then, since you're a veteran, any NC Tips for me?"

Momo put a hand to her chin. Tips? Maaaybe. "Just one- no, two. Write this down." she smirked as he gave her a skeptical look. "Tip one, watch out for the the 3 inch kid."

"That's...exaggeration, right?"

She shook her head. "Nope. And rule number two-"

Momo paused as she heard Nala call out, "Has anyone seen a folder?"

She glanced down towards to table before them. Whoops, the jig is up. She said a quiet apology as she stood up, snatching the folder up, "I'll be right back."

"Wait, what about rule number two?"

"Oh! Don't feed the carapace cat."

Teddy squinted, "You have a cat?"

"Not my cat! Anyway, welcome to Nap Club! Enjoy your stay!" She called as she took off.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
